The Surprise Party For 009
by The Overly-attached Fangirl
Summary: 009 felt sad after his pet dog died because he shot him with his gun. And tomorrow's 009's birthday and he forgot it! Will the other cyborgs cheer him up? Read to know. 009x003


Author's note: Hello there! I rewrite the story to improve. No Flames allowed... because this is my first Cyborg 009 fanfic. Okay, this story happened after 009's dog, Kubikuro died. This is a fanfic about the sadness of 009 because of missing his pet dog, Kubi Kuro (If wrong spelling tell me) that died weeks ago (In the episode titled "The Phantom Dog" that's unaired in toonami, cartoon network). Will the other cyborgs cheer him up? The next day is his birthday! But he forgot about it. The others are planning to prepare a party to cheer him up and What will be the present of the other cyborgs? Will he be happy again or will he be sad for a longer time? please read to know

Romance is also in the story (009/003 romance hehehe!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cyborg 009, the owner is... I don't know!

Alright, a line of the story has this way 'blah' means thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Surprize Party for 009

It was the day after Kubikuro, (009) Joe Shimamura's dog died. He was very disappointed, and guilty because he shot him, his own dog and best friend. At Dr.Gilmore's house, the scene changes.

"Bye, Cyborgs! I'll just went out for a walk!" Dr. Gilmore told them.

Everyone is happy that the mystery of the burning person was solved. 002 noticed that 009 was sad and guilty because of that incident.  
"...Well at least the mystery was solved and the problem won't repeat anymore. So, please don't be sad again like a crybaby!" 002 told 009.

"002, Leave me alone!"009 replied as tears went out through his eyes. 003 looked at his very sad face, understanding his feelings. 'Joe, I knew you're guilty about Kubikuro because he's really a friend to you.' She thought

"Will ya stop saying that stupid name? It's just a dog anyway..." 007 said. 009 is still very sad about his dog.

"He's not just a dog! He's also a friend to me… like all of you!" 009 replied madly.  
003 grew more worried about 009. So, she started to speak at the sad cyborg.  
"Don't be too disappointed. It's not your fault anyway. You still have friends like me, so can you calm down a bit?" 003 told him.

"003, I... "009 replied silently.  
"You must calm down. You should rest after dinner, Joe." She told him. 009 is still upset.

The cook, 006 prepared the dinner and the clock strikes 7:00 PM, which means…  
"Dinner Time!" 006 shouted, striking the gong as a signal. Everyone goes to the dining room as fast as possible except one of them.

"I won't eat, 006." 009 said.

001, the baby cyborg heard that 009 is so upset. He tried to ask 003, who really understands 009's feelings.

"What's wrong with 009, 003?" 001 asked 003.

003 looked at 009 going in his bedroom. "He's upset because of Kubi Kuro" 003 replied to 001.

The cyborgs ate their dinner as 009 fell asleep in his bedroom, dreaming about Kubikuro again.  
After eating, the other 00 Cyborgs went to a room, remembering a special occasion at the next day.

"Tomorrow is 009's birthday! Let's prepare him a party!" 002 said, getting excited about the plan.

"Alright, 002, I'll prepare food!" 006 said.

003 smiled. "I hope the party would cheer him up." She said silently.  
"And we're gonna prepare the gifts!" 008 said with joy. 005 and 004 are remained silent.

"Okay, I'll just give him something." 005 said with his very low voice, suited for a strong giant like him.

007 cheered with excitement. "Let's prepare the party now!" 007 said.  
"I bought a dog yesterday so this is 001's and my gift for him! It's a snow dog and we put it on a box with holes!" 002 said happily. "How about you 003, what's your gift?" 002 added.

'I always admired 009 since he joined our group. I think I'll just give him something romantic so that I'll admit my feelings to him' 003 thought. "Well, I should decide it myself." She replied.

The others prepared their gifts.

Soon, they slept late because of the party they are planning. 009 dreamt about Kubikuro became alive again. "Kubikuro..." he said as he hugged 003 that he thought she was Kubikuro.  
Then the next morning, 003 woke up 2nd to the last and she saw 009 hugging him.  
"Why is he hugging me?" She whispered to herself, blushing and went out of bed. She prepared herself and went out the bedroom.

When 009 woke up, 003 called him to go outside. "Joe, Can I send you outside? We have something to do here."

The two went out together and 003 left 009 alone at the sunny outside.

"Why do they sent me here?" He asked himself.

Back at Dr. Gilmore's house, 007 prepared the table while the others prepared things. Then after a few minutes, the party is almost starting.  
"003, call 009 and tell him to close his eyes." 004 told her. "Yeah, you're the one who's closer to him." 005 said, agreeing to 004.

003 nodded and went out to call her "loved one". "Joe, close your eyes and I'll sent you back home." 003 told him and held 009's hand.

"Okay, I'll close them. Thanks, 003" he said as his face turning red. He closed his brown colored eyes and as they entered the house…

003 told him, "Open your eyes now." Then he just saw darkness but suddenly...  
CLICK! The lights were opened and…  
"SURPRISE!" The other cyborgs shouted. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY 009!" A banner with HAPPY BIRTHDAY 009 on it is posted on the dining room. Lots and lots of decorations are seen. 009 cheered up finally.

"I almost forgot it's my birthday today!" 009 said. "Happy Birthday, Joe." 003 said.

"Let's eat!" 007 said with excitement.

002's stomach grumbled. "Yeah, I'm really hungry!" 002 agreed.  
They went to the dining room and ate the food.  
"Yum, yum! Hamburger!" 002 said, eating the food as fast as he can. "Hey! Leave some for me!" 007 said, eating his food as fast as he can. The others ate their food carefully and silently.

009 sat on his usual seat, beside 003.

After eating, It's time to give the presents. 002 and 001 gave their present to 009. 009 opened the box.

"It's a dog. I'll name him 'Kubikuro'" 009 said. Then 004, 005 and 007 gave their gifts and lastly, 003 is the only one that is not holding any gift. 009 looked at her.

"What's your present for me 003? Nothing?" 009 asked her.   
003 smiled at him. 009 looked at her eyes of happiness.  
"Come near me, Joe." 003 told 009. Then 003 gave 009 a simple kiss and whispered, "Happy Birthday and I love you, Joe."

009 blushed after 003 kissed him. The other cyborgs are surprised. "AWW… How sweet! Like the plays I played in the old days…" 007 said.  
"Thank you very much everyone especially you, 003" 009 said, blushing   
"Oh, it's nothing, Joe" 003 replied, blushing back.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door... it's Dr. Gilmore!  
"I just went a walk with my friend and how are you Cyborgs, anyway? Is there a big situation?" Dr. Gilmore asked them. "Of Course Not! We can protect ourselves!" 007 replied with humor.

Then that day, 009 did not became upset anymore and he was happy once again. The cyborgs succeeded in cheering him up.

THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hehe… I know 009 here is a bit OOC!  
So how was it? Please review but without flames. This is my first Cyborg 009 fanfic so I need to make longer ones. Sorry because it's short.

I could create longer fanfics than these! See ya!


End file.
